Talk:.357 Magnum
Magnum trivia Can we possible reword the section about reloading,it's very misleading in that it makes you think they don't use a speedloader in-game. Peag 02:34, 11 July 2009 (UTC) I edited out the part that said the "firing pin" was never cocked unlike the "Walter" (should be Walther btw) which is "shown correctly." This implies the .357 is not portrayed correctly, when, in fact, it is. Firstly, the firing pin in a double-action revolver is not cocked or uncocked; it is free-floating. When struck by the hammer, it is forced into the cartridge primer, firing the weapon. Secondly, the hammer would not be cocked on an exposed hammer double-action revolver unless the user has manually done so. Since the player model is using the weapon in double-action mode, however, the hammer is in the correct position: down. Pulling the trigger performs a "double-action"; first it pulls back the hammer and lines up the cylinder, than drops the hammer, firing the weapon, all within the same trigger pull. The .357 in this game is completely accurate in terms of firing cycle. I own a double action .357 magnum, and double action mode hasn't really changed since WWII. The game's portrayal of the pistol's mechanics is completely correct, excepting perhaps that the fire rate is a little high, probably to add balance. P.S. Also fixed that part about reloading for you, Peag. Minor spelling mistakes I just fixed a few minor spelling and grammer mistakes. Nothing too bad. As it says under the logo "No one edits alone" if you spot grammar mistakes there is nothing wrong with fixing them yourself. Talk 10:15, July 6, 2010 (UTC) black ops model isnt the black ops version a colt python. :It doesn't matter for our purposes. We trust treat the weapons as if they only exist in the game, so the in-game name is all we use. Although I personally think that knowing the real life model makes for interesting trivia, policy dictates that trivia not be used for real life information. Imrlybord7 07:45, June 22, 2010 (UTC) :To the point, it is indeed modeled after the Python. Though the use of one in a tunnel is questionable at best. Mechanical 42 14:56, June 27, 2010 (UTC) :sorry i just wanted to know because its the same as my python with 6 inch barrel and i mean almost identical. and it would be okay in close quarters if you had the snub 4 inch barrel because it has good firepower and its double action. :Not disputing that, just pointing out that Mason and Swift have eardrums of steel. Mechanical 42 14:22, July 6, 2010 (UTC) :i know i saw the demo and i was like what did you say mason i cant quite hear yaJoey07141 06:36, July 25, 2010 (UTC) : :Look, I could understand if it was a similar gun or SOMETHING, but it's an ENTIRELY DIFFERENT gun! Despite our "In-Game name only" policy, it still seems like it should get its own page! I mean, what if in MW3 they change the Desert Eagle to the .44 Caliber version and start calling it the ".44 Magnum"? Would it be on the same page despite being an entirely different gun? -GamerfreakB7- 13:17, August 6, 2010 (UTC) ::No, it would have its own page, .44 Magnum (Modern Warfare 3}. 20:58, September 16, 2010 (UTC)